This invention relates to an electrical connector apparatus and more particularly to an electrical adapter device for use in the telephone industry. The device of this invention is particularly useful for electrically connecting a telephone industry BIX-type block or terminal to a modular plug.
Under present telecommunications industry practice, telephone networks are divided into a telephone company side and a customer premises side. The demarcation point between the two sides of the network is the point at which the responsibility for installation, maintenance and repair of telephone company and customer premises equipment is divided. The demarcation point typically comprises a multiple wire, plug-type terminal or interface which is located on the customer premises. An example of such a terminal or interface is the BIX-type block. As referred to in the industry, BIX-type blocks are in-building cross-connect systems manufactured under the "BIX" trademark by Northern Telecom Ltd. In this Application, these particular systems are referred to as "BIX blocks", and the invention as "BIX block adapters".
Complex interconnect wiring installations at BIX blocks have made cable identification and trouble isolation a more difficult and time consuming task for repair and installation technicians. Thus, there has arisen a need for a device which simplifies the connection of test or other telephone equipment to BIX blocks, and one which utilizes modular connectors. In the past, various devices have been used or proposed to adapt demarcation point and other connections to modular connectors, such as plugs and jacks. However, these devices have proven to be complex, expensive, unreliable, and difficult to use. And, these devices have generally not been usable with BIX blocks.
Still other adapter devices have been proposed and manufactured having specific mating structures for connection to particular block or terminal configurations. For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,848, issued on Nov. 7, 1989 describes an adapter structure for use with a 110-type block, and Applicant's allowed U.S. Pat. Application, Ser. No. 07/240,467, filed on Sept. 6, 1988 is for an adapter structure for use with a 66-type block. In contrast, the adapter structure of the present invention is designed for use with BIX blocks.
The BIX block adapter of the present invention provides a device which overcomes the shortcomings and disadvantages of the prior art. This invention provides a compact, durable, and reliable adapter which is simple and easy to use. The BIX block adapter provides a means of electrically connecting and adapting a BIX block to a modular jack for testing and other purposes.